


maybe, i'm afraid

by hahahaharlequin



Series: [KURODAI] Second Acts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Exes, KuroDai Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: KURODAI Week, 2020[Day 1]: Earth / Sky +TFR's Writing Prompt Number 574:"Can someone explain to me, in small words, why I'm being assigned to this mission?"
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: [KURODAI] Second Acts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756420
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: KuroDai Week 2020





	maybe, i'm afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Like my TsukiKage Week entries, the title is only borrowed from [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/4LU5CO0wa6WryKRadMqFZf?si=El5fxoWIRHmreY5u2Mh3Jw), and not at all related to the fic

Chief Inspector Sawamura Daichi had just gotten off the phone with Commissioner Nekomata from Tokyo, who had asked for him, specifically, on a drug cartel case. Sure, he had worked with the guy in the past, but now, Daichi liked to think Commissioner Nekomata was getting bored, and just wanted to see drama unfold... yeah, that's probably why he's just called this morning to tell him he needed his help in a case, and that he had to work with-- oh god, he can't even say the guy's name without his stupid face popping up in his mind-- _Chief Inspector Kuroo._

Long story short, he and Kuroo had had... a _thing_ back in Police Academy, and while they were doing their field training and they had both just. Drifted apart, after they got recruited to different cities. Daichi inhaled sharply at the memory of how they had both agreed to pick narcotics for their specialization area. But now, he regretted that choice. 

_Maybe._

He sighed heavily, deflating at the message that kept on playing in his head like a broken record... like the one they kept in their old shared apartment. "Can someone _please_ explain to me, in small words, why I'm being assigned to this mission?" 

Daichi's questions seemed to fall on deaf ears as Inspector Yaku-- as he introduced himself-- kept on about the specifics for a drug cartel case, that the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department had to call their precinct, and ask for _him_ , for help. 

There's static from the other end, then Commissioner Nekomata's voice rang out, startling Daichi a bit, making him almost drop the phone. 

_ "It'll be like the reunion of the earth and the sky, right? I still don't get how your precinct's mascot is a crow, though, but ours is a cat because of my name, heh! You and Kuroo-kun were great as a pair, two smart heads are better than one, right? You specialize in narcotics too, I know this, because Kuroo-kun told me. He spoke greatly of you, don't worry! So, I told your--"  _

Daichi had long gone and stopped listening to him right around after Commissioner Nekomata mentioned that Kuroo talked about him. 

It made him giddy, for some reason, so he willed himself to forget that he focused solely on that, and admire just how close Inspectors Tsukishima and Kageyama have gotten... maybe a little too close, but hey. If that's going to help them for the case, then they can do whatever they want. 

He blushed at the thought of getting back together with Kuroo, though. 

But no worries. He still had a week to prepare, and steel himself before he had to travel to Tokyo. 

He'll be fine, right?

**Author's Note:**

> _He wasn't..._
> 
>   
> Heya! This is my first time writing them, so I apologise if they're too OOC,, thanks for picking this up!


End file.
